My Angel
by CloudoholicFairy
Summary: From Squall POV after he save Rinoa from the Sorcerer's Memorial and the events that follow in a summed up manner then fastforward three and half years into furture how the events has changed him and how he couldn't be without Rinoa. Just a drabble I did a while ago so though I would share it with you after I finished it


My Angel

I had no choice I had to save her I could no longer live they way I had been because I had fallen in love with an angel an angel that had been taken away from me the minute we arrived back from space, I hadn't tried to stop her even though I really wanted to it was what my heart was telling me but when she decided it was what she wanted, I had no right to stop her all I could do was watch her get taken away back to Esthar leaving me on my own again just like when Sis had left all those years ago, that was until my friends returned I had only started to call these people my friends and that as all thanks to her she had done this to me, had melted the hard ice exterior away leaving me well more open to others something I hadn't liked the thought of at first.

They had come charging into the Ragnarok almost one by one and had been going on and on about something that was happening at Tears point not that I cared all I wanted was Rinoa back, I wanted to hold her once more and never let her go, I had to save her I could not lose her again I mean what was the point of me running off into space to save her if I was just gonna let her go that was what Quistis had told me and those words kept running through my head as we set off to the Sorcerers Memorial. I just wanted to get there as fast as we could no longer did I care for anything but her.

It only took around five minutes to reach the Sorcerers Memorial but those five minutes felt like hours to me all I wanted was her. Finally in my eyes we arrived at the memorial and Selphie Quistis and I ran in (that's who was in my party when I headed there), we had no problem getting through the guards by the door they thought we just wanted to say farewell and she my love off but of course that wasn't the case by no means, the scientist were lets says not happy about our unannounced, Quistis and Selphie held off the scientist while I sneaked passed to the room where Rinoa was being held.

I didn't know what to do when I entered the room Rinoa seemed to be trapped in some sort of glass circular coffin thing almost, I searched for some sort of leaver or button that would release her, I could hear her calling my name and telling me not to do this she was scared of what she was but that didn't mean I was not going to stop her from doing the one thing that would keep us apart. With no other option I grabbed my gunblade and broke what I assumed was part of the seal and it worked.

A bright light enveloped the room and I could see Rinoa falling towards me I reached out my arms and caught her mid fall and wrapped my arms tightly her not wanting to let her go but the commotion from just outside meant we had to pull apart, She quickly let her lips crush mine before we left the room and went to meet the others, I was a little embarrassed when we stepped back into the control like room what with my face being beat red and it wasn't helping that Rinoa had laced her hand with mine. (I know that last bit doesn't happen but it's a fanFic, I'm sure though they kiss it sure looks like it)

When we got back on the Ragnarok there was a slight uncomfortable silence nobody not even myself was sure was the next move, I had what I wanted she my angel was back with me and I was not going to let her go again I was her knight now. It was as we were completing our next move that Rinoa had spoken up.

"Can we go to the orphanage that you guys were talking about in Trabia" she had asked I wasn't sure why she wanted to go but it was a start, so Zell took off and we were heading to Centra to where we all had but Rinoa had grown up.

The flight there had taken around two hours gave or take I wasn't sure Rinoa and I had spent that time alone in the passenger room not really saying anything but just spending time with each other it was a little uncomfortable at first what with neither of us sure of what to say I didn't want to bring up anything to do with the sorcerers so I was kinda at a loss I couldn't say anything that I really wanted to it didn't feel right especially when my friends were really in the next room and could barge in knowing them they probably would so I remind quite about that and we had spent our time with Angelo who Zell had brought with him after all she couldn't join us in space. Rinoa was showing me the tricks she had taught Angelo and had proceeded to try and get me to do them myself. She couldn't stop laughing at the awful job I was doing Angelo just looked at me like 'What the hell are you doing' I had tried to act cool like it didn't bother me and not allow Rinoa the satisfaction that she was getting to me but she apparently could she right through that and continued to laugh. Just before we landed just outside the orphanage I had managed to get Angelo to do too of her tricks out of the many she had, she had ran out of the Ragnarok as soon as we landed and headed straight to what was my old childhood home.

When I arrived at the orphanage with Selphie and Quistis, Angelo was waiting just off the steps to the main door but before I was able to get any closer she ran off, quickly I followed I wasn't going to let anything happen to Angelo otherwise I'm sure Rinoa wouldn't be happy and that was something I didn't want Selphie had then decided it was time to let me know that she had actually thought that Rinoa's approached about getting me to fall for her really shouldn't of worked so she was rather surprised but I couldn't care less about what Selphie had to state on my relationship with Rinoa when I could even for me clearly see what was going on between her and Irvine but I didn't feel I should comment on that but before I said anything Selphie and Quistis left leaving me alone with Angelo by the flower field and within a few seconds of Selphie and Quistis, Rinoa arrived and again an uncomfortable silence hung in the air between us, then it got worse as she broke the silence as she started to explain how scared she was, she was scared of again being under Ultimecia control again and the one thing she had said I really didn't like she had said that if she became under Ultimecia control that us SeeDs will come after her and have to kill her and since I was the leader that I would be the one to kill her and that's when I couldn't stand to hear another word, I had already mentally vowed I would be her knight if she was the sorcerer I no longer wanted to let her go so although I didn't mean to I shouted the words I believed she needed to hear

"That's enough! I'll never do anything like that. The sorceress I'm after is not you, Rinoa." I yelled it shocked her but it worked then she then proceeded to tell me of a dream she had that had scared her and that was when I made my promise to her and we kept that promise.

That promise was kept after Ellone had managed to help us get to the future and take down Ultimecia it was a tough and long fight we seemed to take ages until we actually got to Ultimecia but when we got our chance we didn't hold back we eventually defeated her and that's when I lost hope after I had seen Ultimecia pass on her powers to Matron I got lost in time compression all alone and with all the walking around in what really was circles I only remember passing out.

The next thing though I remember was waking up in Rinoa's arms just as the garden was landing by the flower field, we headed there as soon as I was able to walk again, I refused to let Rinoa have me lean on me so it was a slow walk but we had kept our promise she had found me where I promised I would be waiting even though she was a little late it didn't matter we had kept the promise and that's all that counted.

That now is all in the past three and a half years in the past, I only remember most of it because after the fall of Ultimecia and the monsters started dying out there really was no need for the GFs sure they were always there if any of us needed them so Ellone would always help us try and recover any memoires we may of lost but this often would tire sis out so we continued to keep a journal just like Selphie had suggested and to be honest it's one of the best things I could of done well besides marry Rinoa and have a six month old son Aaron. Rinoa and Aaron are really the best thing that ever happened to me and although myself and my father Laguna still don't get on to well but he can't get enough of his grandson even Rinoa's father the now retired General Caraway patched up his relationship with Rinoa as soon as he had heard he was going to be a grandfather.

After Aaron was born however another side of me came to light that I had never known had existed before just like when I had first met Rinoa and she had changed me well to some extent at times I could still be the cold old me but this was similar but different I was as what everyone one around thought I wouldn't be a father really involved with my child but I was Rinoa was the only one that could tell I was going to be the most devoted father there was maybe that's because Laguna wasn't around when I was growing up so I wanted to be around for Aaron.

The biggest and most weirdest and shocking news though that all of us that went on the Sorceress hunt those three and a half ago is Quistis she had announced the other week at the yearly garden festival that she was engaged not just dating none of us even knew that much to Seifer apparently she had been frequently visiting him and then Seifer had then gone on to explain how he wanted to return to the garden and make up for his 'mistakes' and try once more to become a SeeD even though most of us SeeDs weren't really required anymore now that the world was more peaceful but that wasn't going to stop Seifer from trying to become one and that was when we heard the news that Quistis was getting married the third member of our group to marry what with Rinoa and I being first and then finally Selphie had agreed to Irvine's proposal which was a rather funny tale, that just left Zell now he well hadn't changed at all in the past three and a half years and was having difficulty with his girlfriend for the past three and a half years Emma from the library it was on those relationships were they constantly had fall outs which really meant they were apart bugging us or they were together being very annoying and Zell had once had the cheek to call Rinoa and myself annoying he should look in a mirror then.

Today was Saturday the 12th of April and Rinoa and I had been spending some alone time with Aaron trying to get him to crawl to each other but he was more interested in the toy dog he was holding. Angelo looked on from her basket looking rather board we hadn't yet taken her on her walk and she was getting rather annoyed with us for that. After another fifteen minutes Angelo was pawing at my leg with her leash in her mouth, Rinoa let out a small laugh as Aaron tried to grab at the leash.

The walk was very pleasant in the spring sun but I had still trouble with the looks from the other students I was still uncomfortable about the changes I have made within myself but I couldn't regret them as well I would be living in a world without my angel that was Rinoa and that world was one I would rather not think about I loved her and Aaron and now I couldn't imagine being without them.

* * *

My first full Squall and Rinoa fic my other fave couple besides Cloud and Tifa and Zack and Aerith. I wrote this ages ago I can't remember how long ago but the other day I was indeed looking at my old drabbles and decided to finish this one I hope you like it


End file.
